<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Sephone_North</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766375">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North'>Sephone_North</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book 2: Riptide [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang Needs a Hug (Avatar), Episode: s01e03 The Southern Air Temple, Gen, Not all the way though</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no place like home" -Wizard of Oz</p><p>The children spend a day in the air, and a night on the ground. Battle lines are drawn. </p><p>Aang goes home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka &amp; Aang &amp; Katara, Yue &amp; Zuko &amp; Azula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book 2: Riptide [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>358</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts">MuffinLance</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What's up guys! I promise, I am working on finishing this book, but sometimes, the inspiration leaves me. Also, this wasn't the part of the story that I wanted to tell, but I didn't have a choice. There was no way that we could get into the meat of the Southern Air Temple without these conversations. </p><p>I'm also having a terrible time trying to figure out how to write Sokka, of all people. You'd think the meat and sarcasm guy would be the easiest person to write, especially since I too am a meat and sarcasm person. But alas, he is not. I'll figure it out though. </p><p>Please stick with me as I continue. Thank you guys for your patience.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We’re landing at the foot of the mountain,” Zuko snapped, his voice firm. “I refuse to spend the night in the temple.” </p><p>“How dare you!” Katara started, rearing back, ready for a fight. Aang looked stricken by the tone. Zuko didn’t care. He wasn’t going to put Yue and Azula in danger like that. </p><p>“Katara, you don’t understand,” Yue stepped in, sliding between the waterbender and Zuko. “There is a severe threat in staying the night at the temple. Do you know what a <i> yuan gui </i> is?” </p><p>The girl turned her glare onto the Northern Princess. “What?” She asked, ice in her voice. </p><p>“They are the ghosts of those who’ve died wrongful deaths,” Yue said calmly, the hostility rolling off her like water off a turtleduck. Zuko always envied her ability to not take things to heart. He was too quick to anger, his temper a barrel of blasting jelly near a candle. “We have concerns that there may be <i> yuan gui </i> from Sozin’s attacks. Especially since we have two of Sozin’s line, as well as four people who are spirit touched. We would be prime targets for any angry spirit.” </p><p>“But, my people didn’t believe in vengeance,” Aang said, his gray eyes wide. There was something in them, perhaps the innocence or maybe just the color, that reminded Zuko of Ty Lee. “They wouldn’t become ghosts.” </p><p>“They could,” Yue said softly. “And they were not the only people to die in the Temple. If there are any Fire Nation dead up there, who knows if they won’t attempt to complete their mission and kill an airbender. It is simply safer to sleep on the ground, and visit in the morning.”</p><p>Katara was still mad. It seemed like everything they said needed to be argued. There was no winning with the girl, and it was more than annoying. She made him feel on edge, with the crashing tsunami of grief and rage swirling in her soul. He felt it, all the time, on the corner of his mind, like a constant threat. </p><p>Sokka was easier to handle in some ways, worse in others. There was a calm in Sokka, a sense of flat ocean that reminded Zuko of empty days floating along, waiting to die. It wasn’t the other boy’s fault. But he was La’s chosen, and that translated in his soul. </p><p>Both of them grated on his nerves, in very different ways.</p><p>A hand landed on his arm, the cold snowflake soul brushing against him. He glanced at Yue, who raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged one shoulder slightly. He didn’t have it in him to be nice, not after dealing with the constant hostility for the last five hours in the air. He was trying, but he was tired. </p><p>Druk rubbed his cheek against the bottom of Zuko’s chin, letting out a small little trill. Zuko let out a soft breath through his nose, running his finger down the dragon’s back. </p><p>“I don’t think there are any ghosts in the temple,” Aang said hesitantly. “I mean, the monks were all very spiritual. We’d know if there were ghosts.” </p><p>“Aang, that was before,” Yue said, gently. “I know that it was only a few days ago that you were in the temple, but it’d been a hundred years. The airbenders are gone now. They were all killed.” </p><p>“By the Fire Nation,” Katara added sharply, and wholey unnecessarily in Zuko’s opinion. He opened his mouth to snap, but that cold hand tightened on his arm with a hidden strength. He squeaked, but Yue didn’t even glance at him. Azula giggled behind him, knowing what had happened.</p><p>“Yes, by Sozin’s army,” The Water Princess continued calmly. “Which is why we must be careful with any ghosts. Zuko and Azula are both from the line of Sozin, remember?” </p><p>“Look, I’m hungry,” Sokka whined, interjecting. Zuko glanced at him, fighting not to be annoyed. The boy continued, “Can we just land and get some food, and then decide?” </p><p>“It is a better idea than arguing up here,” Azula added, Himiko twining around her fingers, snout pointed to the wind. “While I enjoy being up in the air, I would like to at least stretch my legs for a moment.” She shot a pointed look at Zuko, who understood. She did not do well in contained spaces, even if they were open air. After all, her metal raft had been open air. </p><p>“I’ll land on that beach,” Aang said brightly, bending up to pull at Appa’s reins. The big bison lowed and dipped, coming in for a surprisingly smooth landing. </p><p>Zuko hopped down first, holding up a hand to help Yue out. She didn’t need it, since she was used to Kaiju who was maybe three feet shorter than the bison, but it was polite. Azula took his head with a prim little sniff, because she was a brat and enjoyed playing the princess angle as much as possible. He extended a hand to Katara as well, but she ignored him completely. </p><p>It didn’t take long for the Fire Nation siblings and the Northern princess to get camp set up. They’d learned from career military soldiers. Efficiency and speed was something drilled into them by Lieutenant Wakana. The woman was a hard taskmaster and expected perfection from her troops, especially if they were royalty. Her kindling infantry battalion was possibly more disciplined than most veteran battalions. </p><p>Katara floundered as they set up camp, though Zuko had no sympathy. He figured that she was used to being the main person in charge of cooking, since the Southern Water Tribe did have some separation between tasks. Hakoda had explained how they’d separated things into “women’s work” in the Southern Tribe, but that it was less strict than their Northern counterparts. Hunting and fishing were dangerous work, and the women were too important to risk. Of course, since they sailed off to war, the women had stepped up and done what was needed to survive, but in a perfect world, they would’ve been encouraged to stay in the village. </p><p>Azula wasn’t a fan of the majority of women’s work, though she did enjoy cooking. Zuko was better with sewing and took every attempt to practice. Jinzhan had drilled it in his head that even if he could heal with fire, he needed to know how to heal normally, and proper sutures were important. Yue could do it all and enjoyed it all, because both Zuko and Azula were pretty sure that she was perfection in human form. </p><p>Sokka didn’t join in, just watching on the outskirts, gobsmacked. Zuko wasn’t sure what was so surprising about it. </p><p>“Sokka, would you and Aang collect firewood?” Yue asked, glancing up from where she was propping up the tent. “We can figure out how the responsibilities should be distributed going forward. I realize that we’ve taken over setting up.” </p><p>“We have practice at this,” Azula added, pulling out the cooking utensils and food supply bag. “Katara, will you help me with dinner?” That was the most welcoming Zuko had ever heard his sister, and he paused from grabbing the shovel to look at her. She ignored him, smiling at the other girl. It almost looked genuine. </p><p>He looked to Yue, who shrugged. Azula was up to something and that was never a good thing. </p><p>Katara seemed conflicted. No doubt she wanted to help, but she didn’t trust Azula. Zuko didn’t blame her. He wouldn’t trust Azula either, especially after her threat a few hours ago. But Katara needed to be doing something, it was in her nature, and so she decided to take the risk and join the princess. Azula’s smile brightened and Zuko felt his stomach drop. </p><p>His sister was planning murder. He just knew it. </p><p>---</p><p>Azula didn’t like Katara. That was obvious to everyone. Some of it stemmed from jealousy. Katara was Hakoda’s daughter, and even though the Chief had claimed her and Zuko as his own, that didn’t change the fact that they weren’t really his. They were Fire, and would always be Fire. </p><p>It wasn’t even the way that she glared at Zuko, though it grated on Azula’s nerves. Every look was a threat, and Azula was a dragon. She protected what was hers, and Zuko and Yue were <i> hers </i>. Every instinct screamed to remove the threat, whether it was a half trained waterbending brat or a royal assassin. </p><p>In truth, it was simply the way that Katara acted like she was the only one who had the right to be angry. Maybe that wasn’t quite it, but that’s the closest Azula could figure out how to name the feeling. Katara seemed to believe that since the Fire Nation killed her mother, then her anger was the only one that mattered. It felt childish to Azula, because she may not understand grief very well, but she understood anger. </p><p>More than that, it felt like the other girl was whining. She knew that was a considered a cruel way to think of it, but it was true. Kya was dead and had been for years. It was sad, but it was over. To carry that grief in such a way seemed to Azula that Katara was trying to swim with an anchor tied to her neck. </p><p>Zuko didn’t whine about Lu Ten, or their mother or father being dead all the time. He didn’t even whine about Uncle being who knows where, since they were pretty sure the man was still alive. Zuku loved people more than Azula could even comprehend, but he didn’t whine that they were gone. He might cry and grieve, but at least he moved on. It might pop up occasionally, especially around anniversaries, but he didn’t hate people because of it. </p><p>Azula sighed, handing over a ladle to Katara. Maybe it was different, since no one actually murdered Lu Ten or their parents. But it didn’t feel different to her. </p><p>Her hand snapped out and caught the airbender’s wrist before he could dump his burden into the fire. He yelped and froze. Katara’s eyes snapped up and she reared back about to yell, but Azula didn’t pay any attention to the waterbender. She stared at the Avatar. </p><p>“That isn’t firewood,” She said calmly, letting the boy go. “It’s food. Go put it back, please” She tacked on the please at an attempt to be polite. </p><p>“Oh,” Aang chuckled sheepishly, stepping back. “Sorry.” </p><p>“No harm done,” She answered. “Ask next time.” She turned back to the beach peppers she was hand roasting. He bounced off, barely stirring the air behind him. </p><p>“You could’ve hurt him,” Katara growled. Azula glanced up and raised an eyebrow. Himiko, wrapped around her topknot, squeaked out a warning at the tone. </p><p>“I could hurt anyone,” She replied calmly. “It’s a unique skill of mine. The fact that I didn’t is what is important.” Before the other girl could answer, Azula cut her off. “I know my own strength. I know how much force is needed to hurt anyone. I’m dangerous and I’m aware of it, which makes me both more dangerous and less. More, because I know how to hurt the most with the least amount of effort, and less because I know how not to accidentally harm anyone. Besides, he may be young, but he is the Avatar. He will need to be tough.” She shrugged. “He’s fine.” </p><p>“You’r- You’re terrible!”</p><p>“Probably. But I knew that too. Now, you may want to stir the noodles before they burn.” </p><p>Katara blinked, but Azula let out a breath, turning her full focus on the beach pepper in her hand. It wouldn’t do to burn dinner. </p><p>---</p><p>Yue took a bite of her beach pepper and bit back a sigh. The past day had been stressful, to put it lightly. Seeing Tui’s possible fate, to realize that she needed to return home, to spend the day on an air bison layered in hostility, it dragged on her. She placed her bowl down to hide the shaking in her hands. </p><p>Gold eyes narrowed on her. Zuko may be focused on eating and feeding little Druk, but Azula noticed everything. Yue gave her a look, one that let the exhaustion show. The other girl blinked and frowned. </p><p>“Yue,” Sokka said suddenly, catching everyone’s attention. Yue blinked and turned to him, pushing the weariness away. She smiled. </p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“What did you mean earlier about ghosts?” He asked, tilting his head. She could almost see the thoughts twisting in his mind. </p><p>“Those who have suffered wrongful deaths do not move on,” She said quietly. “They are similar to the <i> tonngak </i>, though not quite as vicious.” She turned to Aang, the only one confused by the word. “ Tonngak  are the spirits of the ones who lose themselves in the snow, the ones we do not name. The <i> yuan gui </i> did not lose themselves when they lived, but they did not deserve their deaths, so they stay.” </p><p>“So you think that the airbender’s ghosts may still be there?” Sokka asked.</p><p>“Don’t know,” Azula said with a shrug. “It’s possible that there is nothing there. But there are no records of our soldiers returning to the Temples. Which means there are a lot of Fire Nation soldiers dead who did not get proper burial rights.” </p><p>“Why would there be dead Fire Nation soldiers?” Aang questioned, eyes wide. </p><p>Everyone paused and looked at him. “Because they attacked the Temples?” Azula said slowly. “We did tell you that Sozin ordered the genocide of the airbenders, remember?” </p><p>“But-” Aang shook his head. “Airbenders don’t believe in killing.” </p><p>Yue blinked and shot a dark look at Azula who let out a snort of disbelief. </p><p>“People will fight to defend themselves,” Zuko said, stunned. “No matter what beliefs you hold, when someone comes to kill you or your people, you fight. And if you are as outnumbered and outpowered as they would’ve been, you kill to win. It’s survival.” </p><p>Aang shook his head again, a little more violently. “No, the monks believed that every life is sacred. They wouldn’t have killed anyone.” </p><p>“That’s not-” Azula choked on her words as Zuko reached over and smacked her knee. She started and glared, offended. </p><p>“It is not a fight worth fighting,” He said tiredly. “He will see tomorrow.” The prince let out another breath. “Aang, what did you people have for burial rights?” </p><p>The airbender’s eyes widened. “What?” He asked, his voice small. </p><p>Yue realized what Zuko was planning and almost winced. She scooted over, pressing against his side. He didn’t flinch, just gave her a sideways glance. </p><p>“We need to know what you did for the dead,” Zuko continued, letting some of his weight lean on her. It was subtle, not really a sign of weakness unless someone was looking for it. Azula noticed, and perhaps Sokka, if his narrowed eyes were an indication. </p><p>“Why would you even need to know that?” Katara snapped, eyes blazing. “How cou-” </p><p>“Oh,” Azula sighed. “Since we’ll be there and all?” </p><p>“It’s the right thing to do,” Zuko said. “A hundred years, the dead have waited for someone, anyone to help them. We can and we should.” </p><p>“I don’t understand.” Aang said. He looked so small, Yue realized. It was hard to remember that this was the Avatar. It was harder to remember that he was almost the same age that she was when she left the Northern Water Tribe. The same age Zuko was when he was left to the Ocean’s non-existent mercy. </p><p>“We need to know, so that tomorrow, we can put any of the airbender dead we find to rest,” Yue finally said. “Azula and Zuko know how to put the Fire Nation soldiers to rest. But we know nothing of airbenders.” </p><p>“We won’t need to!” Aang shouted,jumping to his feet,  a gust blasting through the camp. Everyone yelped as the fire kicked up sparks, the wind picking at their hair and clothes. “They aren’t dead!”  </p><p>Zuko breathed out and the flying embers died mid-air. Himiko lost her grip on Azula’s topknot and toppled over. If not for Sokka’s quick reflexes, the little dragon would’ve hit the ground. Azula snarled, her golden eyes narrowed on Aang, lightning beginning to dance along her bangs. Hurting what was hers was the number way of sparking her temper. Katara was jerking to her feet, hands reaching for the water skin nearby. Zuko tensed, a snake coiling to strike. </p><p>“Enough!” Yue snapped, using the same voice she used on unruly Ostrich-horses and even unrulier privates. Everyone froze.</p><p>“Aang, you may be a child, but you bear airbender tattoos, which means you are a master of airbending, correct?” She asked, her voice glacial. The young boy flinched, which she took as a yes. “Then act like it. Do <i> not </i> do that again.” </p><p>Her eyes cut to Azula, who was still sparking. “Azula, no harm was done to Himiko. Let the lightning go. You and yours are safe,” She said. Golden eyes met hers, a predator’s glare, but she met them head on. She knew this dragon, and even in a temper, Yue knew she was safe. </p><p>A deep breath and the sparks faded. </p><p>“Thank you.” Yue turned her glare to Katara, who jerked in surprise. “Sit down,” she ordered. The Water Tribe girl opened her mouth to argue, but Yue was a princess and would not be ignored. “<i> now </i>,” She cracked out and Katara sat before she realized what she was doing, if the look of surprise was anything to go by. </p><p>Zuko didn’t quite relax, but he did loosen beside her. Sokka was warily watching in the corner, an angry blue dragon squawking her displeasure in his hands. Azula reached over and scooped up Himiko, letting her wrap around her neck. </p><p>Yue turned her full attention onto Aang. “I understand that for you, it has only been a few weeks since you’ve seen your people. But you must understand, they are gone and have been for a hundred years. It is not kind, it is not right, but it is <i> true </i>.” She reached over to tap Druk on the head from where he’d curled between her and Zuko. “The dragons are proof of this. Fujin cursed them after Sozin’s attack. No dragon egg would hatch until Airbending returned to our world. When you arrived in the village, Zuko and Azula recognized what that meant. And because we were in the South Pole, they nearly lost the dragons before they hatched.</p><p>“The airbenders have been gone for a century. As has the Avatar. You were not here, Aang. We were. We know. We will only find corpses in that Temple, and you should try to accept that now, as to not suffer the grief blindsiding you tomorrow.” </p><p>Wide gray eyes stared at her, tears welling. Yue felt sympathy for the boy, she did. But she would not lie to him. There was no hope on that mountain. </p><p>Only a memory of a painful past. </p><p>---<br/>The first thing Aang noticed as Appa broke through the clouds was the silence. No laughter, no wind chimes, no bison groaning as they flew by in the rising sun. The temple was still. Only the empty wind made sound, and it was emptier than he could even realize. </p><p><i> They’re really gone </i>, he thought, his throat tightening. It didn’t seem real. How could it be? </p><p>When the others had explained that the airbenders were gone, he didn't believed them. How could he? To think that his people, every person like him were just dead and gone, ashes in the wind? It was inconceivable. </p><p>But now, looking out at the empty temple, the weight of their words crashed onto him. </p><p>He was the last airbender. </p><p>“It’s beautiful,” He heard Katara and Zuko breath at the same time. He glanced back to see them staring at the temple with wide eyes. It didn’t seem as if they’d heard each other, so amazed by his home. </p><p>“Yeah, it is.” He said softly, trying not to curl up in a little ball. Suddenly, he didn’t want to land. A soft hand touched his arm and he looked back into golden eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Zuko murmured quietly. “I know it doesn’t mean much, but I am sorry for the damages that have been brought on your people.” He sighed, looking back over the temple. “I cannot change it, but I will do what is in my power to make it right.” </p><p>Aang blinked at him and looked away, as Appa landed lightly in a courtyard in front of the temple. He didn’t know what to do or say. He had had hope when they woke that morning, knowing that no one could’ve reached the temple. It wasn’t possible. </p><p>But now, without bison in the air around his home, he realized that the hope was fruitless. </p><p>His home was no more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>